Tales of Halloween
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: It's Halloween in Jump City and the Titans have some strange ways of celebrating. 2 oneshots combined for a trick and a treat! BB&Rae Fal&Boh hinted Rob
1. A Graveyard Freight

Teen Titans

Tales of Halloween

Chapter 1- Graveyard Freight

**Maiden- For all the Halloween freaks like me, this is a series of oneshots I thought about for the holiday. I don't own Teen Titans or 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. And of course, it includes our usual OCs, Falcon and Bohusk. And Joy and AJ at some point. Enjoy...if you dare!!!**

"Remind me again why we're walking through a bone yard at 3 minutes to midnight?" Cyborg asked, trunging through brush and mud of Jump City's grave yard. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Falcon and Bohusk were only a few steps behind him.

"Because it's the night before Halloween, Mischeif Night." Robin informed while stepping over a tomb stone. "We have to be on patrol for any good-for-nothing punks who might want to cause trouble."

"And speak of the devil, bird walk." Bohusk chuckled while pointing at the main gate of the cemetary. 4 teenage boys, all clad in leather jackets, walked the pathway. Arms were laden with spray paint, toilet paper and cartons of eggs. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs.

"Woah, hold up Robin." Falcon said, putting her hand over his to stop his throw. "I think I have a better, and more fun idea." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned over and whispered something in her sister's ear. A second later, Raven was grinning from ear to ear. The elder Roth waved her arms and transformed her sister's appearance. Her long violet hair was now jet black, her normal white cloak and light blue top and skirt was now a black and red sorcery dress. Complete with tattered sleeves and skirt. Her eyes were still thier normal cerulean color, but now held black eyeshadow and her lips had been painted black with a red tint.

"Not that I don't find this new look extremely fricken' hot, Nessa, but what's it for?" Bohusk asked, his eyes tracing over his girlfriend's figure.

"A little prank, if you will. Can you change into your Death Mode at will?" Jhonen nodded and started to transform. His hazel eyes turne blood red, his teeth elongated into fangs and his left arm turned to bone with a large blade purthruthing from his wrist.

"Well, duh." he said with a demonic voice. Falcon only smiled wickedly before leaning over to whisper something in Beast Boy's ear.

Moments later, the 7 Titans hid in the shadows cast by tall oak trees and tombstones, invisible to the vision of the 4 teenage boys.

They divided thier weapons of vandalism up among themselfs and begun thier caotic work.

Just as one boy was about to paint over a tombstone, he was cut off by a wolf howling rather wickedly. He looked around, but saw nothing. As he turned his attention back to his work, he noticed several paint cans covered in black, levitating on thier own. They attacked him with vigor, painting every inch of his body in black, blue and red. Raven snickered to herself from behind the tombstone as the boy's screams echoed throughout the cemetary.

Starfire had used her starbolts to ignite a fire within each of the toilet paper rolls that another boy carried. Soon, each of the four boys were thoroughly freightened, standing in the center of the graveyard. A wolf howled again, followed by a dark, maniacle female laugh. Falcon's body rose from behind a rather large grave marker. She hovered a few feet in the air with her arms ourstretched, white aura flashing every few seconds.

"_Darkness falls across the land_." she chanted, striking complete fear into the hearts of the young boys before her. "_The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood_." A large green beast and a reaper like figure, wrapped in a black cloak appeared beside her. The beast had blood red eyes and it's teeth were bared. The cloaked figure had the same eyes and a wicked fanged smile. It's left arm was nothing but a bone with a blade attatched to the wrist. "_To terrorize yall's neighborhood. And who soever shall be found, without the soul for getting down, must stand and face the hounds of Hell!" _The two creatures to her side drew closer, ready to strike. "_And rot inside a corpse's shell_." She used her aura to raise a coffin, flipping the lid back to reveal a dead body. It's face nothing but a skull. "_The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of 40 thousand years, and grizzly ghouls from every tomb_." 4 more figures appeared behind them, hidden by the shrouds of darkness. "_Are closing in to seal your doom." _The now petrified teen boys tried to run toward the gate, but were trapped by the beast and reaper. "_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist, the evil of the thriller!!!" _Falcon laughed evily as she watched the four boys run for the hills.

"That was freakin' awesome!" the beast shouted, morphing into a green skinned human. The reaper figure pulled the cloak off, revealing none other than Bohusk, grinning like an idiot at the sight of freight.

"You said it, grass stain." Cyborg laughed, comming out of the shadows.

"I think you scarred them for life, Vanessa." Raven said with a slight grin. Falcon only shrugged and shed her witch like image.

"They deserved what they got...besides, I enjoyed this little halloween trick." she said with a smile.

**Maiden- Happy Halloween! More tricks and treats in the next chapter! R&R!**


	2. When the Dead Walks Free

Teen Titans

Tales of Halloween

Chapter 2- When the Dead Walks Free

**Maiden- This chapter has 3 ghosts haunting Titans Tower, all for different reasons. Thier is a slight crossover toward the end. **

Hallows eve approches Jump City. Children of all ages wander the streets dressed as thier favorite fantasy characters, going door to door for tricks or treats. The sun was just about to set as a green skinned teenager stood atop Titans Tower, lighting 7 carved pumpkins. He grinned whole-heartedly as he watched them illuminate in a soft orange glow.

"Gar." came a familiar voice. The boy turned around to see his violet haired girlfriend standing in the doorway to thier home, her blue cloak fluttering about in the slight breeze. Joy and AJ just arrived for Hallows Eve." she informed while taking his gloved hand in hers. Beast Boy's smile grew larger as he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo. The two walked hand in hand down the staircase and into the main room.

The living room had been decorated for such an occasion. Orange and black streamers ran across the ceiling while many skeletons, bats and spiders adorned the walls. Splatters of fake blood had been placed carefully around the room. Cyborg stood next to the super computer, playing "Thriller"

Starfire hovered above the entryway, hanging a banner that read 'Happy Halloween'. Bohusk sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, watching 'Paranormal Activity' on his iPod...he had his ways. The green changeling smiled as he drank in the sight of his favorite holiday. Raven planted a soft kiss on his cheek before making her way to the oven, taking out a tray of black and purple spider cookies for the trick-or-treaters. The opps room door opened behind Beast Boy, revealing Robin, Falcon, Joy and AJ.

"Happy Haunted Halloween!" AJ cackled in an amusing voice.

"What she said." Joy muttered, trying to ignore her sugar-high sister.

"Greetings friends!" Starfire beamed. "I have waited most patiently for your arrival! We wish to partake in the telling of the scary tales."

"She's been a little over excited about the holiday." Robin added, looping an arm around Star's waist.

"What a surprise." Bohusk mumbled, all the while keeping his eyes on his movie.

"Come on, Jhonny boy!" AJ cried. "Get into the Halloween spirit! You wouldn't want an evil spirit to visit you tonight, would you?" she asked.

"We fight monsters and freaks on a daily basis, plus i'm sorta the grim reaper himself...do you honestly think i'm afraid of a ghost?"

"Spirits are not something to be messed with. Especially not tonight when they can walk free among us." Bohusk looked away from his movie and gave the small girl an odd look, silently asking her to elaborate. "When the clock strikes midnight, on Halloween, the barriers between our world and the spirit realm is at it's thinnest. Allowing for good and evil spirits alike to phase though, free to roam the earth until sunrise."

"Sorry, sweetheart, while Halloween is my favorite holiday, i'm not into your Celtic crap...no offence." AJ gave an aggrivated huff and stormed back over to the others, mumbling curses under her breath.

"I heard that!" Bohusk shouted.

***********************************************************************************************

Raven stumbled lazily into her room after a long night of holiday festivities. She glanced at her clock and saw it was past midnight. AJ's words about spirits walking free on Halloween ran through her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

_'I'm Azarathian, not Celtic.'_ she said to herself. _'And even if this was true, what spirit in thier right mind would come here?'_

"Raven." came a soft voice. The mage jumped in her skin and looked around. She saw nothing other than an open window, her dark curtains flowing in the light breeze. Thinking it was just the wind, she shut and locked her window.

"Raven." the sound came again.

"Who or what are you!" Raven shouted while levitating a few feet in the air, summoning her dark powers.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me." the voice said. Raven recognized this voice as a woman's...and somehow, the voice was familiar to her. A white orb of light appeared a few feet away from her.

"Vanessa, if this is some kind of joke..." Raven began, but the light faded to reveal a beautiful woman in flowing white robes. Almond shapped dark eyes, shoulder lenght violet hair, chakra and porcellan skin.

"Mother." Raven said breathlessly. Arella smiled and approached her daughter. Raven shivered when she felt her mother cup her cheek, feeling nothing but cold air.

"Rachel?" Falcon asked, poking her head through her sister's door. "I heard you scream, is everything...." her sentence cut off, seeing her decesed mother standing before her. Cerulean eyes went wide in shock as Raven grasped her hand and led Vanessa over, barely aware of the fact Bohusk was right behind her.

"My girls." Arella said softly as she embraced the twins. She looked up to see Bohusk starring from the doorway, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Jhonen Moore." Arella said with a small smile. "I've been watching you, young one. I'm grateful to you and your green friend for taking care of my daughters in my you."

"No thanks needed, ma'am." Jhonen replyed while bringing Falcon closer to him. "She's a bit feisty and has a nasty temper, but I love her all the same."

"I brought someone with me who says he knows you." Arella stepped aside for the three teens to gaze upon a small boy. He wore orange footed pajamas with yellow patches, socks over his hands, his head looked like it was made of cloth with 2 black buttons for eyes and a smile stitched across his face.

"Sam!" Bohusk smiled as he pet the boy's head. "Good ta see you again, little dude."

Falcon crouched down to be eye level with the child.

"Well aren't you cute." she cooed while putting a hand under his chin. Sam blushed a tiny bit and smiled wider. He reached into the pocket of his pajamas and pulled out two gold chains. Each had half of a golden jack-o-lantern hanging from them. He clasped one around Falcon's neck and gave the other to Bohusk.

"Happy Halloween." Sam whispered before dissapearing into the darkness.

"I love you, Rachel, Vanessa. And you too, Jhonen." Arella said once Sam was gone. "Take care children. I await the day we see eachother again. Happy Halloween, girls." With a gust of wind, she was gone from sight.

"A happy halloween, indeed." Raven whispered into the wind.

**Maiden- If you couldn't place Sam, he's from "Trick 'r Treat". My co-writer Jac wrote a oneshot for Halloween featuring him and Bohusk called "Rules of Halloween". Be sure to check that out and review this one! **


End file.
